Çelebi Arteshbod
Traits and Appearance Name: Çelebi (Markab) Arteshbod Gender: Fluid Pronouns: He/Him Orientation: Queer Height: 6'2" Weight: 182lbs Hair Color: Dark brown, often in light blue turban Eye Color: Light Brown Tall and gangly. 28 years old. Çelebi has many facial piercings and 00g gauges in both ears. He is often seen wearing some random accessory from the house or planet he most recently visited. He maintains an ancient middle east style with sci-fi twists (think Aladdin...but in outer space, that’s Çelebi in a nutshell) and carries a Garrote on his hip at all time, and wears it publicly as an accessory more so than a weapon. In court Çelebi makes jokes and drinks socially but once matters get real and serious discussions commence he shows why his is a valued diplomat by providing level insight, expressing the other sides point of view and always thinking Empire first, which typically is the same as thinking Vela first. '' Biography Early Life ''Raised in a Library'' Çelebi was raised by his uncle Malik in the absence of his mother Pantea. His mother, who was often at work, decided best to leave her children to the care of her librarian brother.Haddad Radburn lived with Malik and Celebi through much of his young life, and provided fatherly care to him and his siblings. There were times during his youth where he would spend time with his mother and enjoy it, Pantea often doing the “This is what kids like, right?” thing that is common with distant parents. Once he became a teenager he became slightly bitter, and although he was resentful of his mother’s “abandonment” he certainly took up many of her qualities and aspired to be a Shamshir, with his own secret goal of surpassing his mother in ability. Through his late teens and young adult life, Çelebi gained a knack for the spoken arts and covert tactics. It was during this time his friends and uncle started attempting to convince Markab to take another route, and to forget his desire of being Shamshir. He has noted that his social prowess and uncanny wit far surpassing any physical abilities. Education ''Floundering in Nav Training'' While struggling through Navigation training (just not good at it and constantly distracted by friends and prospective lovers) Çelebi trained under Ustadh Haddad Radburn. He learned many things in this time, most of which did not involve adequate navigation. The fault of the difficulties fell to Çelebi alone, as Radburn is recognized as one of the best instructors in the navigation college on Haqani. During this time Çelebi had a revelation that changed his life path towards Rasul. After a heated argument about his poor performance in a critical simulation, Markab threw some very critical and hurtful words at Radburn, in which he responded “You’re words are you swords, don’t fall on them.” Before leaving. These words stuck with Çelebi. Since this time Radburn and Markab’s relationship has mended and they managed to pass his final Nav exam. Çelebi is convinced it was simply luck and believes he should be burning up in the core of a star, but he passed and never navigated again since. Current Life ''Always 10 Minutes Away'' When Çelebi gained his role as Rasul to Pyxis 2 years ago he was skeptical about his assignment, often seeing Pyxis as a weird bunch with some eccentricities he couldn't understand, he was incredibly weary and slightly disappointed to not be assigned to Lyra or one of the Corporations, especially with his connection to the Whisky business run by his family. After his first visit to Lodestone his entire perspective changed. He is always thrilled to travel to the strange space colony and has made several dear friends with members of Pyxis. There is a running Joke among his Velan friends that he is "always 10 minutes away" and while its meant to be a half heartened insult, the statement is endearing to him. ''The Family Business''''' Çelebi Spends all of his time, when not engaged in diplomatic work, overseeing the Procurement of distribution agreements for Arteshbod Blue Whisky (CDO). Çelebi travels between the planets recognized to the empire making business deals involving the distribution and sales of this whisky and has been making an impact on the over all sales in a positive way. Çelebi has made a limitation on one of the more sought after vintages and as a result overall product sales have increased in an exponential fashion. This decision to create a 'scarcity' was met with much criticism by family members and business partners alike, but has done so much in the form of word of mouth marketing that the success of his plan cannot be denied. This risky offer was his first big play for the company and he intends to continue to improve the company using risky and drastic measures where needed. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Vela Members